Dark Dreams part 5
by TKB
Summary: PART 5 IS UP!When a taller 18 year old Yugi mutou meets a new girl at school everything starts to spin out of control. Perhaps there's more to Yugi, and this girl, than meets the eye.
1. part 1

TKB: HELLO TO ALL! This is my first time ever writing a fic on Yu-Gi-Oh, I have written other stories in the past (other than Yu-Gi-Oh) in the past but I have never put them on line. I hope you like it (u better!)(Just kidding...REALLY!) Anyway I was talking to my friend (Kurby_Kitten13, she has a story to, read it!) and she told me to write a story, I was just kidding when I came up with this idea, she thought it was good so I wrote it. (OH! TKB stands for The Killer Bunny... And if KK asks about her 'fic mobile'...I DON'T HAVE IT!... WHAT!)  
  
AND SEEING THAT KK INSPIERED ME TO WRITE THIS STORY I DEDICATE THE WHOLE STORY (EVERY CHAPTER) TO HER!   
Dark Dreams  
Park: 1  
A young boy ran through a burning city. Every turn the boy made it always seemed to be cut off by fire, like someone or something didn't want him to leave. Once again the boy took a turn where as soon as he got a few feet down the ally that would take him out of the city the ground would burn up into an inferno. The boy then bolted from the ally and ran down the main street, but he stopped when he saw a building, a church to be exact. The churched seemed to be untouched by the flames. The boy then ran inside, once inside the untouched haven he walked down the aisle to the alter standing in front of the church. When the boy stood just in front of the altar he looked behind it to see a dark shadow. It was turned away from the boy, but from where the boy stood it liked like a dark statue with demon wings, and a demon tail, and this "statue" held a spear. But as the boy looked at it more closely, it turned to face3 him! It was no statue it was a REAL demon it had blood-red eyes that burned with fury, and its black scales glittered in the fire that surrounded him.  
"You boy shall be my ultimate sacrifice." The demon stated in a dark, cold, crackled voice full of cruelty, as if he spoke with all the voices of his burning victims.  
"What-w-what do you mean?" the boy stuttered in fear as he stepped back from the alter.  
"You will know soon enough." With that said the demon leaped into the air and dived for the boy with the spear in hand. The demon then landed in front of the boy and raises his spear...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
A young man then bolted up from his deep slumber drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily.  
"What WAS that?!"  
The young man threw his legs over the side of his bed with a hand holding his head.  
//YUGI?!//  
"Huh?" the young man Yugi, looked up startled at the voice in his head; soon he calmed down remembering it was just his other half, Yami. Who at times, many times, would communicate with Yugi telepathically.   
//What is wrong?// Yami asked in a concerned tone.  
/Did you not see the DREAM I had?!/ Yugi yelled inside his mind.  
//No need to shout. Yes, I did see your dream, and don't ask me what it is about, I can't tell you// Yami responded calmly.  
/Some help you are/ with that Yugi got up and walked into his bathroom was connected to his room.  
/No need for sarcasm/  
Yugi turned on the light in the bathroon and looked at himself in the mirror. Things had changed over the years. Yugi was no longer the 'short one' as a matter of fact he was now the 'tall one', his height now was 6'3" he towered over practically everyone in school. He had strong muscular shoulders and chest, which helped him a lot since he was the quarterback for his high school. He also had strong abs (HE HAS A 6-PACK!) and narrow hips, which his sweat pants hung on loosely. He still had his spiky hair but now it was not as long as it used to be, it was much shorter, but he still has his highlights. As Yugi looked at himself in the mirror he noticed that a scar started to appear on his chest, just like the one the demon have the boy.  
"What the..." As soon as it appeared it had disappeared.  
/Yami?/  
//Don't ask me why that happened, I don't know the answer...I suggest we get some sleep, spring break ends tomorrow and you have to go to school// Yami said as he left Yugi's mind.  
Yugi then turned off the light and walked to his bed and crawled into the covers. As he lay on his back and looked at the ceiling all he thought about was the dream he had about the little boy who strangely looked like himself...  
  
Who was the boy in the dream and what did the black demon want from him? What connection does it have with Yugi? And what awaits Yugi at school? If you like it I'll write more... If not I'll probably write more just to bug you (smile)  
  
(\ (\ You ok KK?  
('.')  
((")(") 'o') 'o')LOOK TKB! I CAN DANCE!  
Funny day's of TKB & KK  
KK: HEY! TKB HAVE YOU SEEN MY 'FIC MOBILE'?  
TKB... um no, (looks at floor and kicks the dirt)  
KK: TKB you're a horrible liar... (Puts hands on hips)  
TKB: ok!!!...IT WAS ME! (SOBBING) IT WAS ME!!!!!!  
KK: TKB...Where is my fic mobile?  
(TKB walks up to a curtain and pulls it down and there is KK's fic mobile)  
KK: There is nothing wrong with it...What's wrong with it....  
TKB: You know what happened last Easter?  
KK: Ya, someone stole all the chocolate bunnies....no way.... YOU took um?  
TKB: WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO! Let the lil brats eat my precious bunnies!?  
KK: Your odd but what dose this have to do with my fic mobile?  
TKB: Well I didn't know where to hide them all....  
KK: No way! (Runs to fic mobile and opens back door and sees a whole bunch of rotting, melting bunnies, KK then beats TKB to the ground)  
TKB: .......................Ouch..................  
R/R! 


	2. part 2

To all that are reading my story: Sorry it took so long to get up part two, and part 3 won't be on line for a while, because my mother is leaving for Florida (business) and I'll be hanging out with my friend Jen for a week (She doesn't have the Internet). If I'm able to get to the Internet before next Saturday, I'll put up part 3. And without further ado here is part 2 of........ "Dark Dreams"  
  
Dark Dreams  
Part: 2  
  
"YUGI! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!" A younger boy around the age of 9 yelled as he threw a pillow at Yugi. He was Yugi's younger cousin, Eric, he had moved in with Yugi and Grandpa after the courts found his parent too abusive. Grandpa wouldn't let Eric go anywhere else but under his care. And the courts completely agreed.  
"Just a few more minutes!" Yugi grumbled as he turned away from Eric.  
"Oh really...." Eric jumps on Yugi's bed and starts hitting him over and over with a pillow.  
"Grrrrr!" Yugi sat up and pulled Eric into a headlock and gave him a noogie.  
"YUGI! STOP!" Eric yelled, as he laugh, trying to hit Yugi away.   
"HEY YOU TWO! COME DOWN FOR BRACKFAST!" Grandpa yelled from down stairs. Yugi let go of Eric and Eric walked to the door and stuck his tongue out at Yugi.  
"My birthday is in 4 days! Better get me somethin' good!" Eric said.  
"Oh it'll knock you out!" Yugi said as he chucked a pillow at Eric, but Eric knew better and closed the door before it could get him. Yugi smiled at the closed door.  
'Lil' hellion' Yugi thought with affection.  
//Would you be talking about Eric or me? // Yami asked.  
/Who do you think?...Well I don't really know...You and Eric are evenly match/ Yugi said as he stood up and stretched.  
//HA, ha very funny...// Yami said, Yugi could feel him rolling his eyes.  
/I thought it was/   
Yugi walked over to his dresser and changed into tan cargo pants, and a gray T-shirt that hugged his big shoulders and chest very nicely. As Yugi walked out of the door he grabbed his backpack that was on the floor and threw it over his shoulder.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Eric was sitting at the table across from Grandpa, eating a bowl of oatmeal.  
"So Eric excited about your birthday?" Grandpa asked as he set down his coffee and smiled at Eric.  
"Yup! I'm turning 10!" Eric cheered as he smiled back at Grandpa.  
"That you are young lad" Grandpa said. Soon Yugi came running down stairs and jumped the last few steps, as he walked by Eric he ruffled his hair, then grabbed an apple from a fruit bowl and watched Eric give him a playful/cold look and tried to fix his hair. Yugi just smiled.  
"So little munchkin how are ya?" Yugi asked.  
"HA!" Eric shouted. "You said you would stop calling me a munchkin when I get older! And now I'm turning 10!"  
"True, you are older...but not old enough" Yugi said as he took a bite of his apple.  
"GRANDPA!"   
"I don't know why you two tease each other so much." Grandpa said as he looked down and shook his head.  
"We're just having fun, come on squirt, I'll give you a ride to school." Yugi smiled when Eric's face lit up in joy, Eric then grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room.  
"Bye Grandpa!" Eric yelled from the other room. Grandpa smiled.  
"See ya Grandpa" Yugi said as he left the room.  
"Be safe!" Grandpa yelled.   
  
Outside  
  
When Yugi walked out to his dark blue jeep Eric was already sitting inside it. Yugi threw his backpack into the back and opened the door and jumped in, got his keys out and started the jeep. Yugi then turned his music on; it was System of a Down. Yugi saw Eric cover his ears; Yugi then turned off the music.   
"Don't you like rock music?" Yugi asked.  
"No, I like rap." Eric said.  
Yugi looks over at Eric like he is crazy.  
"Rap! SOMEONE HAS POSESED YOU BOY!" Yugi said as he reached over and shook Eric.  
"DEMON OF THE RAP WORLD! COME OUT OF THIS BOY! AND LEAVE HIM IN PEACE!" Yugi yelled in a southern preacher accent (you know the preachers who yell a lot and really loud). Eric just laughed. Yugi stopped and turned his music back on.  
"I'll now each about the art of rock," Yugi said like that old kug-fo dude from the movies. Eric just laughed as Yugi pulled out of the driveway. (One question...Why do we park on driveways and drive on parkways?)   
  
Yugi's school after he dropped off Eric  
  
Yugi drove into the student parking lot and parked his jeep. When he got out he saw his two best friends, and teammates, Jounouchi and Honda, run up to him.  
"Hey guys!" Yugi said as he grabbed his backpack.  
"Hey Yug's" Jounouchi said as he patted Yugi on the back.  
"Yugi have you seen her?" Honda asked in a sly tone.  
"Seen who?" Yugi asked with curiosity as he threw his backpack over one shoulder.  
"Honda you dork, he just got here, so how could he have seen her" Jounouchi said as he smack Honda on the back of his head.  
"Who?" Yugi ask getting annoyed that he had to repeat himself.  
"The new transfer student. She is a babe," Jounouchi said.  
"A BABE" Honda shouted. "That is how you describe her? She is a hot, sexy, b-i-t-c-h!"  
"I thought you guys liked Jenna the lead cheerleader?" Yugi asked.  
"OH please! The new girl puts Jenna's looks to SHAME!" Honda said as he threw his arms in the air.  
*DING DONG*  
"There's the bell, better hurry!" Yugi said as all three guys ran to the building.  
  
Yugi's first class: History  
  
Yugi sat at his desk, which was in the second to the last row, Honda sat behind him and Jounouchi sat to his left. Yugi sat there resting his head on his fist waiting for the history teacher to finish taking roll.  
"So everyone is here" The old history teacher stated. "Well I have an announcement, today a new student shall be joining us. You may come in now"   
When the teacher had finished a beautiful woman walked in. She was about 5' 11'' that made her taller than most girls, she had long black hair that was tied back in a knot, her skin was well tanned, and she has the bluest eyes Yugi had seen. Her eyes looked challenging and deep as if she could see things others could not. She also had a very athletic body. She wore a black mini skirt that had midnight blue flowers embroidered on the bottom, and she wore a midnight blue spaghetti strap shirt. Yugi was so stunned by her looks he dropped his pencil.  
"Class let me introduce Aya Komai, now where can you sit. AH! There is a empty spot by Yugi Mutou." The instructor said.  
"Thank you" Aya said in a voice that flowed threw her mouth like water singing. As Aya went to her desk she bent down to pick up Yugi's pencil, all the boy's in the aisle turned to see her bend down.  
"I think you dropped this, Yugi is it?" Aya asked smiling returning Yugi's pencil.  
'GOD what a smile!'  
"Ya." Yugi replied breathless. With that Aya sat down.  
"Ok class today we will be studding Sino-Japanese wars or also known as Chinese-Japanese Wars. Dose any one know what they are? Aya you do not need to answer the questions seeing that you have not been here"  
"But I know the answer" Aya said.  
"Oh? Please answer then"  
"The Sino-Japanese Wars or Chinese-Japanese Wars were struggles in the 19th and 20th centuries between China and Japan over predominance in East Asia." Aya answered.  
"Very good! Now dose any one know when the first Sino started and ended?"  
Yugi was the first with his hand in the air.  
"Yes Yugi?"  
"The first Sino Started in March1894 when there was a domestic revolt against the Korean monarchy by the Tonghak religious cult, an antiforeign secret society. Both China and Japan sent troops to help put down the rebellion. Once it was over, China proposed immediate withdrawal of foreign troops. On the pretext of helping to effect political and military reforms, however, Japan declared that its forces would remain in Korea. The Japanese occupied the royal palace, and in July they made a surprise attack on Chinese naval vessels stationed in Korean waters. A short conflict on land and sea followed and Japan won a decisive victory. (Microsoft Encarta98) " Yugi answered.  
"Very good! I love this class the most; people actually answer my questions. Now may someone tell me when the second Sino started and ended?" The instructor asked....  
One hour later  
*Ding Dong*  
"Oh there is the bell. Class don't forget we have a class trip tomorrow at the History museum in Tokyo" The teacher said as all the students left the classroom. Aya was standing at her desk as Jenna the lead cheerleader came up to her.  
"So your the new girl all the guys are talking about." Jenna said in a cruel voice.  
"Um I guess so," Aya said as she gathered up her books not paying much attention to Jenna.  
"Hum...I don't know why they talk about you, I mean, your not that pretty." With that said Aya looked strait into her eyes, challenging her to say it again.  
"Oh and, you know Yugi Mutou, Stay away from him he's mine." When Jenna had said that, she walked out of the room leaving Aya staring at the door. Aya just shook her head and left the room.  
  
Hallway  
  
Yugi and his friends, Jounouchi and Honda, were all talking by Yugi's locker when they saw Aya walk down the hall right towered them.  
"GOD SHES COMING THIS WAY!" Honda whispered loudly in Yugi's ear. But Aya stopped right in front of them and turned to her locker.   
Aya then heard a squeal down the hall, it was Jenna, and she seamed to have gotten a love letter from someone. Jenna then made eye contacted with Aya and waved the letter.  
'Huh, so she got 1 love letter? Big deal. I'll get 100, and a little gift' With Aya thinking that she 'nodded' at her locker and opened it. 100 love letters came falling to the ground. Jenna's smile was wiped from her face. Aya then kneeled down to pick them up, she then put them in an even stack and put them back into her locker with all her books. When Aya shut the locker she turned to walk down the hall when a boy walked up to her and gave her a single white rose and a kiss on the cheek. When the boy left she turned to Yugi.  
"Is this some sort of welcoming thing?" Aya asked Yugi. Before Yugi could answer Yami popped into his head.  
//She knows it's not! I sensed her use magic to make that happen!// Yami yelled into Yugi's mind.  
*Maybe I did maybe I didn't, Yami: Ultimate sacrifice to the black demon! * Aya said IN Yugi's mind.  
Who is this new girl Aya? How can she speak with Yugi? How dose she know about Yugi's dream and the Black Demon?  
  
(\ (\ You ok KK?   
('.')  
((")(")'o') 'o') LOOK TKB! I CAN DANCE  
Funny days of TKB and KK  
Ok so I was hanging over at KK's house and we where watching DBZ for no reason. And it showed a picture of this green guy's home (Piccolo). Anyway, I saw that there was not woman on his planet and I asked KK...  
TKB: Hey! Where are the girls? How do they reproduce?  
KK: Well there are no girls, they barf up eggs.  
TKB: ...Barf up eggs...If they are green wouldn't the eggs be green?...  
KK: Um I guess...Why do you ask?  
TKB: (Thinks a bit)......GREEN EGGS AND HAM!  
KK: ...(*Blink Blink* Stars to crack-up)  
TKB: If I ever meet someone dressed up as Piccolo, at anime convection. I'll go up to them and say "Hey Piky! Can I ask you something?...You know how the convection food is sooo expensive? Well can you barf me up some green eggs and I'll go find some ham?"  
KK: ...(Still cracking up, now even harder)  
TKB: I mean, COME ON! How dose adoption work? Do they go up to one of their friends and say "Hey? Me and my 'boyfriend' (They have to be gay! There are no girls!) We want a lil family can you barf up us some eggs?" I mean COME ON!  
KK: (Now crying from the laughing)...  
A month later: KK's B-day  
KK: What is it!  
TKB: Open it up! (KK then pulls out a Piccolo doll)  
KK: Oh! THANK YOU!  
TKB: There is more....  
KK: (Looks in to bag and pulls out a green eggs and ham book)   
(Blink Blink) (Starts to crack up with TKB once again) (OH! I gave KK her b-day present at school, so when we were laughing...People looked at us oddly....  
R/R!   
P.S. THIS REALLY HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. part 3

Sorry it took so long to get this one out, I haven't been home for a week or so, but it's up now! Here is part 3 of Dark Dreams enjoy!   
Dark Dreams  
Part: 3  
  
"Is this some sort of welcoming thing?" Aya asked Yugi. Before Yugi could answer Yami popped into his head.  
//She knows it's not! I sensed her use magic to make that happen!// Yami yelled into Yugi's mind.  
*Maybe I did maybe I didn't, Yami: Ultimate sacrifice to the black demon! * Aya said IN Yugi's mind. When Aya had finished she eyed Yugi then walked off.  
"You idiot! Why didn't you answer her!" Honda yelled at Yugi. "She looked mad!"  
"I got to go guys" Yugi then ran off the opposite way of Aya. He ran outside and leaned on the school wall.  
/Who the hell is SHE?!/  
//I don't know, all I know is she might be dangerous so hope that she doesn't have any more classes with you// Yami said.  
/Ok, I got P.E now so I hope she's not there/ Yugi then ran to the Gym.   
  
P.E  
Yugi came out of the boy's dressing room and walked over to his friends, but as he walked up to Jounouchi and Honda they turned away.  
'What the...' Yugi walks up to Honda and puts his hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Yugi asked.  
"You...you got Aya mad, and when I went up to talk to her she asked me if I was your friend and I said yes, she then turned and walked away " Honda said as he looked at Yugi with anger.  
"Dude I'm sorry but when did you talk to her?" Yugi asked.  
"Just now, she's over there" Honda said as he pointed to a group of girls talking to Aya.  
/Yami! What do I do/ Yugi asked as he looked at Aya.  
//Don't know, try to stay away from her// Yami said, //and don't talk to me, she can hear us//   
/What?!/ When Yugi had said that Aya turned and made eye contact with Yugi and nodded her head.  
/Oh shit/ Aya just smiled and turned to face the girls around her.  
"OK CLASS! GROUP GET TOGEATHER." Their very loud male P.E teacher yelled.  
"Remember what happened before break? How we ran the military obstacle course? (It' just an obstacle course that goes in a circle and you end where you started and the whole class is standing in the middle). I was planing on letting the best girl and guy go head on today. Well we have a new recruit joining us so she needs to run the course be for we start, Aya Komai will you please step forward!"  
Aya stood up and walked out to the beginning of the course. (OH! Did I forget to tell you their outside?) Aya stood at the starting line and stretched a bit, then looked at her first task, she had to run a bit then climb up a wall with a rope that was about 8 feet tall.  
'Like I need a rope'  
"Ok I'll tell you what you need to know as you run threw the course."  
'Like I need your help'  
"And when you finished touch the button on the top of that wall behind me, then slide down. To beat Jenna you need to run the course less than 5.12 minutes"  
"What?" Aya asked.  
"Jenna is in the lead you need to beat 5.12 minutes to beat her." The couch said.  
"Oh...What's the school record?" Aya asked.  
"4.37 minutes. Which was set by me, 10 years ago, no one has ever beat it so I rebuilt the same course I went through, and here it is and it remains unbeaten, the only one to come close to beat me is Yugi with 4.46minutes."   
"I see" Aya said as she looked to the course. ' I could do this in 1 minute! But mortals are in view'  
"Ok when I say go, go" Aya got herself ready to run.  
"Ready, set, GO!"   
When the couch said go the time clock went off and so did Aya in a full sprint. She then heard the couch saying to grab the rope and climb up. Aya didn't use the rope she jumped and grabbed the top edge of the wall and pulled herself up. She could her the couch catch his breath in surprise. Aya saw that there was a set of monkey bars that went to the ground, she grabbed the fist bar and climbed down insanely fast. When Aya hit bottom she ran to the tire's she had to walk threw. She finished the tires and dived under a group of ropes she had to crawl under. When she finished that she ran down a long track. Then a square bar sited on two posts came into view, she heard the couch telling her to climb on top of the post on walk to the other side.  
'Dose he think I am stupid'  
But Aya didn't 'climb' on; when she got close she flipped onto the bar and ran across. She heard the coach say "holy shit she can run!" That just brought a smile to Aya's face. She then saw a tube she had to crawl in, when she got to the other side she saw a rope hanging over a small pool of water, she ran, jumped, grabbed the rope and swung over. She didn't even give the couch a chance to tell her what to do. She then saw the last obstacle, it was another wall to climb, but this time it was about 15 feet high, she didn't need to use the rope, but if she didn't.... Aya couldn't think of the possibility of people finding out her true power, because HE would find out and HE would hunt her down and kill her, before her mission was even started. She HAD to use the rope. She climbed as if she was water flowing through a river. When she got to the top of the wall she ran over to the button that would stop the clock, when she hit it the crowed cheered. The time was 4.24 minutes, she had beat the school record by 13 seconds. Aya then walked over to the slide that would take her back to the bottom. When she reached bottom all the kids ran up to her and congratulated her.   
When Aya made eye contact with Jenna, Jenna gave her the coldest look ever, Aya just smiled. Couch then walked up to Aya.  
"My god girl! Have you ever considered joining sports at this school?!" Couch asked with excitement.  
"Maybe, I was thinking about cheerleading, or soccer, tennis, swimming, fencing, track, cross country, or any thing else." Aya said as couch shook her hand.  
"If you don't want to you don't have to race Yugi." Couch said.  
"No, I want to."  
"That's the sprit, Yugi get ready." Couch then walked off to reset the clock.  
As Yugi and Aya lined up to start the race Yugi asked her.  
"Who the hell are you?"   
"You will find out soon" Aya then got ready to run.   
"What is that supposed to mean?" Yugi asked.  
"Beat me and I'll tell you."  
"READY, SET, GO!!!"  
Yugi and Aya then start the course, Yugi was the first one to get to the rope but he climbed it and Aya jumped it. That gave her a bit of a lead, but Yugi had caught up to her when they went through the tires and Yugi got ahead a bit, and he got even further when he went threw the ropes. But when he was running the track Aya caught up to him and jumped on the post and ran across, Yugi walked. But through the process of going across the pool, through the tube and running to the last obstacle Yugi had caught up to her. Aya and Yugi then started to climb the rope. Aya and Yugi seemed to be evenly matched, but then all of a sudden Yugi stopped about half way up the wall. Aya was still going, but when she noticed that Yugi was no longer by her she looked down and saw him looking to the sky like he was out of it. When Aya looked more closely in his eye's she realized that they were becoming...black.  
'No! Not now! He's not ready! He can't fight HIM!'   
Yugi's mind  
Black.... Everything was black. The demon was there, and there was pain, that was all Yugi knew. Yugi saw the demons blood red eyes burning with hate; he saw the demon's wicked, cruel smile with a mouth full of sharp teeth. He also saw the demon's clawed hand that held the dark spear, the spear tip dripped in dark blood. Yugi couldn't take it anymore, the pain, and the darkness...the demon. Yugi wanted to run but he couldn't, so he fell, fell till he hit bottom and all the air was wiped from his body as he fell even more into darkness.....  
What is wrong with Yugi? What is Aya? What are her powers? How can she help Yugi with the Black Demon?  
Ps, part 4 will be really long to make up for my short chapters, so be prepared.  
  
(\ (\ You ok KK?   
('.')  
((")(") 'o') 'o') LOOK TKB! I CAN DANCE!  
Funny days of TKB and KK  
Ok so I was spending the night over at KK's, the ride over there was pretty normal, but it soon fell apart...  
TKB: Ya my mom wanted to know if I was having dinner with you or her.  
KK's mom: Oh? You are eating with us, what were you going to have?  
TKB: Sausages, some other stuff and corn on the cob.  
KK: (imitating fat basterd) Well I have bigger chunks of corn up my ass.  
(TKB and KK's mom start to crack up)  
*In car at McDonalds*   
TKB: You know I'm getting mad at how many people say 'tight' I'm going to start to say 'loose'  
KK: like when preps said sad we would say happy?  
TKB: Exactly, prep would say "man his ass is tight!" and I would say, "No it's not, it's loose'  
(KK's mom laughs)  
*Later that night*  
Ok so KK told me to bring over the last Evangelion DVD and bring over the lain series on DVD.  
(If you have seen the whole Evangelion anime series you will probably get this better that others that haven't) (And if you haven't seen it...GO GET IT! It is Japans coolest anime...AND THE MOVIE ROCKS! KK hasn't seen it, but I have! HAHA)  
So here we are watching the 3rd to the last show where Shinji (The main guy) is in EVA unit 01 (a big bio-mechanical robot) when he is holding the last angel (the bad guy). The angel guy is asking Shinji to kill him cause he now realizes what the humans want and Shinji stands there holing him for literally 5 min.  
KK: What happens?  
(TKB: Just wait, it is over soon.)  
Then 'pop' Shingi pops the angel's head off!  
TKB: ...mama had a baby and its head popped off!  
(KK is cracking up)  
TKB: (imitating Jim Cary from Dumb and Dumber when Petty dies) OUR ANGELS HEADS ARE FALLING OFF!!!  
(KK is still cracking up)  
*Later later that night*  
We are watching the lain series (If you haven't seen Lain you won't get this, GO GET LAIN)  
At the beginning of each lain there is this weird guy who says ' Present day, present time' then he laughs then he is cut off by the opening music, it's funny as hell! KK and I were doing that all night long, 'Present day, present time, hahahahahaha 'cut'  
  
So that is basically it, if I was to write all the funny things that happened that night my fingers would fall off and you would pee from laughing so hard... Well, see you later!  
R/R!   
  
The End 


	4. part 4

I got part 4 up! sorry it took so long I got writers block at the end but now it is done so...HAVE FUN!  
Dark Dreams  
Part: 4  
  
White...  
Yugi woke up looking to a white ceiling. Yugi turned his head and looked around.  
White...  
Everything was white, even the bed Yugi laid in. But there were flowers and cards adoring the white room. Yugi turned to look at the ceiling again.  
"What happened?"  
"You got yourself a nasty concussion." Said a voice that came from Yugi's side. Yugi turned his head to see a man dressed in a white coat holding a clipboard. Yugi didn't even notice someone come in.  
"Who are you, where am I?" Yugi asked in a hoarse voice.  
"I am doctor Hoda, and you are at the Tokyo District Hospital. And to answer your question about what happened, you took a large fall and got winded, got a concussion, sprained your wrist and blacked out, as to how you fell, I don't know, maybe heat stroke." The doctor then brought out a little flashlight and shined it into Yugi's eyes. "But you seem to be doing alright for now, I'll send in your grandfather." The doctor then walked out of the room, a few minutes later Grandpa walked in.  
"Hey, how you holding out?" Grandpa said as he sat down on a chair by the bed.  
"Ok I guess. Head hurts."   
"I bet it does. The doctor wants you to stay over night again, he doesn't know how bad your concussion is yet, so they want to take some test and keep an eye on you." Grandpa looks around at the flowers. "Never knew you were this popular."  
"Grandpa what do you mean stay over night 'again'?" Yugi asked.  
"Oh you've been out ever since you blacked out yesterday, you gave me and Eric, mostly Eric, a real scare." Grandpa said as he reached over to a candy box and took a piece of chocolate.  
"I've been here since yesterday!"  
"Keep it down! The nurse will have my head" Grandpa said as he looked at the clock. "I wish I could stay but I have to pick Eric up and watch his soccer game."  
"Tell him that I wish I could be there."   
"Will do, Oh Jounouchi and Honda with most likely be here today, maybe that girl Aya will come too." Grandpa said as he started to stand up.  
"WAIT! Aya has been here?" Yugi asked as he sat up.  
"Ya, I was here when Honda and Jounouchi came with her, I think she brought those flowers." Grandpa said as he pointed on the other side of Yugi.  
Yugi turned his head and saw a group of deep blue roses; they seemed to sparkle some how, like magic. Their beauty hypnotized Yugi.  
'Dark blue, like the ocean...NO. Like her eyes.'  
"I think there is a card as well." Grandpa's voice broke Yugi out of his trance. "Well I guess I'll see you later."  
"Bye Grandpa." Grandpa nodded and walked out of the door. When Grandpa left, Yugi called out for Yami.  
  
/Yami/  
//I'm here//  
/What really happened? / Yugi asked.  
//I think the demon you saw in your dream on Sunday night was no dream at all//  
/Do you think Aya had anything to do with it? /  
//I don't doubt it for a second, read her letter//   
Yugi leaned over and grabbed Aya's letter. On the front of the envelope, in perfect cursive was   
Yugi  
Yugi then flipped over the envelope to the back, on the back there was a seal. It was blue, in the background of the seal it had waves and a sea dragon on top of the waves that wrapped it's self around the Japanese character for water, Yugi broke the seal and pulled out the letter.  
  
Yugi,  
I am so sorry, I didn't know HE would attack you so close to me. I know I must sound crazy, but I can explain things on Thursday, I can tell you about your dream and everything else, but only if you let me. If you want to talk, meet me after school by the 15-foot wall on the obstacle course.  
May the waves guide you  
Aya Kimoto  
  
/Should I meet her? / Yugi asked.  
//Perhaps, but today is Tuesday, why would she not meet you tomorrow? // Yami wondered.  
/She probably knows I'm not going to school tomorrow/ Yugi said as he laid back down on his pillow.  
//Why aren't you going to school? //Yami asked.  
/Because I'm staying at the hospital all night remember, and Grandpa probably won't let me go from the hospital to school. /Yugi explained.  
//Oh right, but how would she know that? //  
/How can she talk to us in my mind? She seems to know a lot. /  
//You are probably right. //   
Yugi then felt something wet in his hands, he looked down to see Aya's letter start to turn into water, then into a fine mist that faded away.  
/Yami?/  
//She must have used her magic that she seems to possess//  
/I guess, she probably didn't want anyone to read it, Yami I'm tired I'm taking a nap. /   
Just as Yugi was about to fall asleep Jounouchi and Honda walk in.  
  
"HEY! Sleeping beauty has finally woke up" Honda said as he pulled a chair out of the corner, put it by Yugi's bed, and turned it around so he could sit in it backwards, Jounouchi just took the seat by the bed.  
"Hey Yug how you feeling?" Jounouchi asked as he lightly punched Yugi on the shoulder.  
"Ok, I think. Got a hell of a headache" Yugi said as he put a hand over his eyes, the light in the room was starting to hurt him.  
"You'll be alright, you got out of your last concussion just fine." Honda said with a smile. Oh yes, his other concussion, last football season, the other team's coach told a player to knock Yugi out, it had worked.   
"Hey you guys? What really happened, I don't remember much." Yugi said as he removed his hand from his head and turned his head to them.  
"I got it covered Honda" Jounouchi said as he held up his hand to Honda. "Well you see Yug when the class saw you and Aya hit the ropes, we ran to the other side of the wall to see who would win. When neither of you came up we got a bit freaked out. So we ran to the other side to see you laying on the ground and Aya kneeled by you."  
"Wait, you mean Aya never finished?" Yugi asked as he sat up again.  
"Nope, she seemed a bit shaken up about you falling. Aya insisted she came with us after school to see you, she brought those flowers over there" Jounouchi said as he pointed to the blue flowers. Yugi nodded in acknowledgement.   
"I think Aya feels a bit guilty." Jounouchi said.  
"Why?"   
"Well, after you fell, all the girls in school started to blame her, no one talked to her yesterday, not unless they where yelling at her or calling her names." Honda said. "And today was worse"  
"How?" Yugi asked as his eyes widened with confusion. 'How can people be so mean it was an accident, it was far from being Aya's fault...I think'  
"Well Jenna got some of her friends and they got some of their friends and soon Jenna got the whole school to ignore Aya today, and most of the guys. Even some of the teachers, especially coach " Jounouchi said as he looked to the floor.  
"Then Jenna cornered Aya"  
"What do you mean, 'cornered'?" Yugi asked.  
Jounouchi looked back up at Yugi.  
"Jenna fought with Aya today."  
"What?!" Yugi yelled. Jenna's father was a master in marshal arts; Jenna had learned from the best.  
"What happened?"  
"Well at school Jenna got some of her girly friends to surround Aya outside, and Jenna faced Aya. Jenna stood there yelling at Aya. After a while we and a couple other guys heard her and ran over, but none of us interfered." Honda said.  
"What? Why!"   
"Eric was there..." Jounouchi explained. Eric, Jenna's older brother. He was a 21-year-old pain in the ass; he was build like a mountain so everyone feared him. She must have told him what she was going to do, and knowing him he would sit back with a beer and laugh.  
"So what happened?" Yugi asked very concerned.  
"Well....  
  
*Flash back*  
The school court yard. Jenna and Aya are standing in a circle created by a group of girls with Eric.  
"Why you little bitch! How DARE you hurt Yugi! MY boyfriend" Jenna yelled as she pointed her index finger at Aya.  
"I see, first off I did not hurt Yugi, and I do not think he is your boyfriend. Maybe in you're little fantasies, but not in real life." Aya said very calmly.  
Jenna was burning with anger; she then ran in front of Aya and punched her. Aya stumbled back a few steps but stood strait back up.  
"HEY! What's goin' on" Honda said as he ran up with Jounouchi to the circle. Eric then stepped in front of him.  
"Nothing that concerns you." Honda and Jounouchi then backed away.  
"So you think you can just come here and hurt the hottest guy in school?" Jenna said as she looked at Aya with pure hate. Aya didn't say anything. Jenna growled.  
"Can't you speak?"   
"Not to those who are not worth my time, or worth anything" Aya said.  
Jenna then jumped and kicked Aya, and started to beat the shit out of her with punches and even more kicks. Aya just stood there taking it all in. When Jenna did a huge kick in Aya's chest it made Aya fall to the ground.  
"You should learn to not mess with me."   
As Aya got up to her hands and knees she started to spit large amounts of blood from her mouth to the ground. People from the circle gasped.  
"Jenna I think that's enough." One girl said one who had been talking to Aya at Gym class the day before.  
"Shut up Michelle." Jenna said to the girl as she walked up to kneeling Aya. Jenna kicked her again in the stomach. Aya fell to the ground.   
"Do not mess with me." Jenna then walked off with the stunned group, they didn't know Jenna would go that far.  
Honda and Jounouchi run over and help Aya to her feet. But Aya then toppled over again to vomit up blood. (She got her ass kicked)  
"Dear god! We need to get you to the hospital!" Jounouchi said as he helped Aya up again. Aya just pushed him away.  
"I'll be fine." Aya said as she straitened her back, wiped the blood from her mouth, looked at her stained white shirt and walked off.  
*End of flash back*  
  
"My god!" Yugi tried to get up but Honda put a hand on his shoulder.  
"You couldn't have done anything to stop it. Just rest, you can see her tomorrow"  
"No I can't the doctors want me to stay over night." Yugi said in a grumpy tone.  
"That sucks, but we'll tell her you where thinking about her." Jounouchi said with a playful look in his eyes. Yugi ignored it.  
"So what happened after the fight? Wouldn't the teachers know what Jenna did?" Yugi asked as he look at Honda. Honda started to explain  
  
*Flash back*  
Jounouchi and Honda were at lunch brake; they walked out of the school doors wondering where they were going to eat.  
"Hey! How about that new Thai place, they make great pa tie." Honda suggested.  
"NA, my sister made Thai food last night." Jounouchi said.  
Just as they were going to step off the sidewalk to go to Hondas' car, a limo pulled up in front of them.  
"What the?" Honda and Jounouchi asked in unison. Then two huge guys dressed in black suits came out of the limo on the other side and stepped in front of one door one on one side the other guy on the other side. They then opened the door and Aya stepped out.   
"Hey guys." Aya said with a smile. Then one of the guys in black turned to Aya and talked in a language that Jounouchi or Honda didn't know. All they knew that it didn't sound 'right' like a language that no one knew, or 'should' know. But Aya just turned to him and spoke Japanese.  
"Don't worry it's fine, these guys helped me after the whole fight thing." The men looked at Jounouchi and Honda then back at Aya; they didn't seem to believe her.  
Aya then started to speak really fast in the language that they only knew. She seemed mad. The men then stepped away and got into the limo and drove off.  
"What happened to you?" Honda breathed.  
"What do you mean?" Aya asked as she tilted her head a bit.  
"Look at you, not even a single bruise, or cut." Jounouchi said in amassment.  
"Well I guess I was lucky"....  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Lucky my ass! How can someone even live after Jenna got to them, and why were those guys with her?" Yugi asked.  
"Well she said the guys were her uncles, and they escort Jenna to school, her parents died when she was little so she lives with her uncle." Honda said.  
"Well, why dose she need guards?" Yugi asked.  
"Don't know, we didn't ask"   
When Honda had finished talking a nurse walked in.  
"I'm sorry but you must leave now, the patient must go in for his tests now." The nurse then walked out.  
"We'll see you later Yug...and yes we'll keep an eye on Aya." Jounouchi said before Yugi could ask.  
"Bye" Yugi said as his friends left the room and the nurse came in to take Yugi in for his first test...  
  
*Wednesday*  
Yugi had finished up the tests, they found nothing serious, and they just gave Yugi painkillers for his sprained wrist and concussion. Now he is at home resting in bed and playing board games with Eric, thinking of Aya the whole time.  
  
*Thursday*  
Yugi woke up with a pretty small headache, but after his shower, breakfast, and Eric constantly asking if he was ok, it got really big. Yugi then popped two painkillers in his mouth and washed them down with water. Grandpa then walked into the kitchen.  
"If you want to you can skip school."  
"No, I'm ok."  
"Are you sure? How's your wrist?"   
Yugi looked down at the brace. "Ok, I think I can take this brace off soon."  
"That's good to hear"  
"Well if I'm going to make it to school on time I got to go, see ya grandpa." Yugi said as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
*School*  
Yugi pulled into the school's parking lot, stepped out and started to walk to the school hoping to find Jounouchi or Honda. He then saw Aya walking to the school, he was going to go up to her but soon he heard someone yell his name from behind him. When he turned he saw Jenna run up to him and throw her arms around his neck.  
"Oh god Yugi I was so scared!" Jenna sobbed (fake)  
"Um, about what?" Yugi asked not hugging Jenna back.  
Jenna then let go and looked at Yugi in the eyes.  
"You know, how the monster pushed you"  
"What monster?" Yugi asked. Clearly confused.  
"You probably can't remember, because of your concussion. But she's standing over there" Jenna said as she pointed behind Yugi. It was Aya. Aya turned to them as if she heard them. Jenna flicked her off. Aya walked away to the other side of the building, out of Yugi's sight. Yugi turned back to Jenna.  
"Jenna she is no monster, you are. I mean how could you do that to her, I mean beating the shit out of her, how can you live with that? And she did not push me, I fell, I remember that." Yugi then turned away and walked.  
"Wait Yugi!" Jenna then ran in front of Yugi.  
"Why, so you can tell me how sorry you are? Bull shit!" Yugi then ran where Aya had gone leaving a very stunned Jenna standing.  
  
"HEY AYA WAIT!" Yugi yelled as he ran up to her. Aya stopped then turned to look up at Yugi.  
'God her eyes are so beautiful'  
"Yes?" Aya asked as she brushed some of her black hair from her eyes.  
"What is it you wanted to tell me?"   
"I told you I would tell you 'after school'" Aya said as she started to turn. Yugi grabbed her arm.  
"At least let me say sorry," Yugi said not letting go.  
"Sorry for what?" Aya turned to look at Yugi with confusion.  
"The way people have been treating you, and please tell me who you are?" Yugi asked still not letting go.  
"Hug me" Aya whispered.  
"What?"  
"Hug me...NOW!" Aya hissed. Yugi then pulled her into a hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear.  
"I can't tell you now, I wish I could but I can't, there are too many people around to prove what I say is true. And HE is watching and listening to me."  
Yugi liked holding Aya a little more then he should.  
'God she smells great! And god! Where did she get this body!'  
"I want to know! And who are you talking about. Are you in some sort of trouble" He whispered back.  
"The demon you saw in your dream, that is who I am talking about, and that is who I am in trouble with. Meet me after school if you want to know more" Aya then looked in Yugi's eye's.  
"Do you understand?" Aya asked.   
'How can I think with you looking at me like that!'  
"Do I have a choice?" Yugi grumbled clearly annoyed.  
Aya giggled.  
'God she even laughs great!'  
"No you don't, but I suggest you let go of me, your friends will be coming around the building in a few minutes." Aya then stepped out of Yugi's arms.  
'Why did she leave!'   
Just then Jounouchi and Honda came around the corner.  
"HEY YUG!" Jounouchi said as he ran up to Aya and Yugi.  
"Hey guy's" Yugi said as he gave Honda and Jounouchi a high five.  
"Hey Aya" Honda said turning to her. "How are you today?"  
"I am doing well, thank you for asking Honda." Aya said with a smile. It made Honda blush.  
"Well I do think I should be on my way. I am glad you are better Yugi." Aya then turned and started to walk off.  
"WAIT! Do you want to eat lunch with us today?" Yugi asked. Aya turned to look at him. Then she smiled.  
"I'd like that." Aya then walked off. Yugi smiled.  
"I saw that" Jounouchi said after a long silence.  
"Saw what?" Yugi asked turning to him.  
"You like her."   
"What?! NO, I was just being nice, maybe if people see us hanging out they will be nice to her and stop blaming her."  
"Ya, sure, whatever," Jounouchi rolled his eyes "come on lover boy we got to get to first period." The group of guys then walked off to school, Jounouchi and Honda ignoring all that Yugi said about 'not' liking Aya.  
  
*First Period-history*  
Things went pretty normal, but Jenna keep looking at Aya with eyes that could kill, Aya ignored her. Yugi couldn't think of where to take Aya to lunch, he started to panic. But then Jounouchi wrote him a note saying there was a new pizza place in town, and he found out Aya liked Italian food. Yugi calmed down.  
  
*Second Period-Gym*  
Coach was so happy Yugi was OK he cried.   
When Aya came out of the girls locker room a group of girls ran up to her, asking if it was true that Aya and Yugi were going out. Aya was surprised and said "no" and asked why they would think that.   
"Well some people saw Yugi 'hug' you!" Aya just said that was his way for saying sorry for the way people were treating her after the fall. After the girls left she called Yugi. He was in the guy's locker room talking to Yami.  
//I think people think you and Aya are going out// Yami stated.  
/What makes you say that? / Yugi asked as he pulled his white gym shirt on.  
//People did see you hug her. //  
/Oh right, well if they ask about it I'll tell them that they are wrong/ Yugi looked at the floor.  
//You don't want to do that do you? // Yami asked wanting an answer.  
/Well I. /....  
*Yugi, * The other voice in his head made his head shoot strait up.  
/AYA?!/ Yugi gasped as he sat down.  
*Who else? Are you surprised or have you forgotten I can talk to you and Yami? *  
/Sorry, what do you want. / Yugi said, uneasy talking to Aya, he also felt Yami strengthen his aura around Yugi as if to protect him from unwanted evil.  
*Rumors are going about, they are saying that you and I are going out, do you know about this? * Aya asked.  
/Ya, Yami and I were just talking about it, WAIT! Can't you hear us talking? Because you would already know that I know./ Yugi asked.  
*I can only if I want to, so you do know, I think I might have just stopped the rumor by telling a group of gossiping girls that it wasn't true and you only hugged me because you were sorry at the way people treated me, is that ok? *   
Yugi didn't answer for a while /Ya that's fine. /   
*Very well. * Yugi felt her leave his mind.  
  
The day went on. Then lunch rolled around, as the group of four, the three guys and Aya, walked up to Yugi's jeep when Aya's men appeared, she told them what she was doing, they took one look at Yugi and left, like they knew who he was. At lunch they all had a fun time and Yugi hated it when they had to leave. He found out when he got back to school that he had all the same classes with Aya except for the last one, Yugi had bodybuilding and Aya had art. The last class ended and Yugi walked to where he was to meet Aya, hoping for the best that something weird wouldn't happen, like the time that he found out he shared a body of a dead pharaoh of Egypt.   
/Where is she?/ Yugi asked looking around  
//Be patient// Yami said. Then all of a sudden, Yugi heard a flute playing above him. When Yugi looked up he saw Aya siting on the wall playing a song that Yugi could almost hear the unsung words. She stopped then jumped off the wall and landed in front of Yugi. She now was wearing an outfit unlike anything Yugi had seen before. She had on knee high black leather boots, and wore a dark blue short skirt that had black designs around the trimming, over the skirt was some sort of flap on both sides (front and back) that went to the ground they too were dark blue with black trimmings. Her top was very skimpy; it was a belly shirt so it showed her curves, it was tight and had only one sleeve that flared out over her right arm, the top matched her skirt. And in one had she held the flute. Yugi was speechless.  
"You want to know who the black demon is?" Aya said as she looked into Yugi's eyes.  
"Yes. Who is he and what did he mean by 'ultimate sacrifice'?"  
"Let me start out with a little history lesson, Yami listen hard, you know this story. The story is called 'The end of Egyptian gods' (a/n:I made this up) It all started when Egypt had build temples for each one of the six gods, fire, water, light, earth, wind, and thunder. But there originally was seven gods, but one had fallen, and was ban from the heavens that was the god of darkness, or night if you will. He became jealous of the other gods and tried to destroy the temples, and he did, by overpowering the minds of the humans and making them turn on the gods," Aya then turned from Yugi's eyes to look to the ground.  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Yugi said confused and annoyed.  
//QUIET! // Yami yelled in Yugi's mind.  
//I think I know what she is saying, but I don't believe it. How can it be time yet? // Yami asked the last part to Aya.  
"You must let me finish the story, Yami so Yugi can understand" Aya said looking back at Yugi.  
"What is going ON!" Yugi yelled.  
"Let me finish my story. Where was I? Oh yes the humans. They turned on the gods and when the gods came to earth to help the humans. The humans tried to kill them, when the gods went back to heaven they tried to think of a way to destroy the Black Demon and free their people. The gods could come up with only one way to destroy the Black Demon, but it was only temporary. They would capture the Black Demon, it would be enough to save the people, but it also meant that the gods had to sacrifice themselves and there powers. When they sacrificed their powers to capture the Demon, the humans became normal again, and once they realized what they had done they mourned and Egypt entered the Dark Age." Aya was now on the verge of tears.  
"What dose this have to do with Yami and I?" Yugi asked. Aya looked at him.  
"There is still more, since the capture on the demon was only temporary so was the gods deaths, they would be reborn as mortals and grow to be gods and when the time came they would fight and destroy the Black Demon. That is why I am here," Aya said as she held her head up high.  
"Wait, do you mean to tell me, you are a recarnation of a god?" Yugi said clearly not believing. Yugi started to laugh.  
"I know I sound crazy, but so dose having to share a body with some one who died thousands of years ago." Yugi looked up at her.  
"Ya but I can prove it and how can you be a god?" Yugi asked.  
//she's a 'goddess' not a 'god'// Yami corrected Yugi.  
/What you believe her? /  
//Yes because of what she is wearing, I remember seeing it worn by a statue in the temple of gods when I went there to pray, she is the goddess of water// Yami replied.  
"That is true I am the recreation of the water goddess," Aya said with pride.  
"Even if this is true, what dose this have to do with me?" Yugi asked.  
"Well for the Black Demon to become the supreme ruler, he had to defeat his opposite." Aya explained.  
"What dose that mean?"  
"You know his opposite, the god of light, but he never could because the god of light could over power him."   
//Are you saying that Yugi is the god of light? // Yami asked.  
"That is exactly what I am saying." Aya said as she made direct eye contact with Yugi.  
"What?! Your crazy!" Yugi yelled as he stepped back from Aya.  
"I can prove it." With that said Aya closed her eyes and held her hands out in front of her.  
"What are you doing?"  
Aya didn't answer she just stood there, then all of a sudden things around her started to blur and turn blue, Yugi could hear running water. Then Aya's chest started to glow blue and a deep blue stone came out of her chest and floated in her hands, the world around her turned to normal, but every thing around the stone was blurring and turning blue.  
"This is the heart of the water goddess, and I was born with it in my heart, it laid dormant there till the day that the Black Demon came and tried to kill me." Aya explained looking into the shining stone. "It then activated and protected me from him, and I was saved, now he is trying to kill you, but he can't"  
"Why can't he kill me?" Yugi asked, starting to believe.  
"Because I am here and he won't show himself because he does not have all his powers yet, he will only play mind games with you till you either kill your self or all the gods and goddess are awaken."  
"I don't believe this" Yugi said not moving his eyes from the glowing stone.  
"You have to..." Aya then extended her arms to there complete length, the stone grew brighter and Yugi felt something stir in his chest.  
"All the gods and goddess powers are connected, if I show you my Goddess heart your God heart will recognize it and awaken."  
"Your crazy!"  
Yugi then was thrown onto the side of the 15-foot wall and fell to his knees, screaming in pain as he felt his chest being ripped apart. He heard Yami calling to him in his head but he couldn't find the strength to ask for help, when he looked up he saw Aya with her eyes closed and holding the now unbearable bright stone. Yugi then felt his skin over his chest rip apart. Yugi fell to the ground in pain, when he rolled over he saw a bright white stone floating above his head, he blacked out. (Or should I say white out?...mmm*sniff* white out)  
  
What will happen to Yugi? What is the rest of Aya's story? Where are the other gods and goddess? Find out it Dark Dreams part 5!   
  
Funny Day's of TKB and KK (with the help of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast)  
KK kind of gave me this idea so I can't take all the credit  
It's a beautiful Christmas night at the Mutou Household, as TKB and KK sit with the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh for Christmas Dinner. Just then Grandpa brings out a pan full of stuff.  
Jounouchi: um...Gramp's what is this stuff?   
Grandpa: It's called 'yam's' (Sits at table by Yami)  
(TKB smiles a bit and tries to hide a laugh)  
Honda: What's so funny TKB?  
TKB: (giggles) It's nothing (giggle)  
KK: TKB...what's...so...funny (raises fists)  
TKB: It's just that yam's sound like (giggle) Yami! (Breaks out laughing)  
Yami: That is so not funny! (Yami looks over to KK trying to cover a laugh, and then he looks at Grandpa and everyone else trying to cover a laugh as well)  
Yami: IT'S NOT FUNNY! (Everyone then breaks out laughing as well)   
KK: Hey TKB! Can you pass the...YAMI'S! (Everyone laugh's harder)  
Yami: THAT'S IT! I GIVE AND I GIVE BUT DO I EVER RECEIVE! NO! IF YOU NEED ME I'LL BE IN MY ROOM! (  
Yami runs out of room crying)  
Everyone:o.O  
R/R! 


	5. part 5

Okurete gomennasai!  
I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!  
I'VE BEEN IN THE BIGGEST WRITERS BLOCK!  
But now here is Dark Dreams Part 5, I hope I never hit writer's block again!  
  
Dark Dreams   
Part: 5  
  
Aya walked down a very dark corridor as she walked down it balls of fire appeared a long the wall lighting her way. Aya then turned down a spiral staircase when she reached the bottom there was an old wooden oak double door. Aya walked up to the door and leaned into it to open it. Once through the wooden doors there was rows and rows of books, the shelves went up so far it looked like they would never stop. But Aya simply walked down the long hallway created by books. Once at the end she stepped into a large circle and all around the circle was even more hall ways of books, but in the middle of the circle was a simple desk, with papers spread all over them, and an man looking over them.  
"Thank you for coming Aya." The man said as Aya walked to his side.  
"You did send for me uncle Daemon." Aya replied as he leaned over and kissed her on each cheek. Aya's uncle, Daemon, wasn't an old man, quite young actually, he short spiky black hair, a masculine body, and very tan. His eyes were a deep blue, like Aya's.  
"So what is the newest project?" Aya asked looking over his work.  
"Finding the wind goddess." Daemon said as he sighed and sat back in his chair.  
"Having troubles?" Aya asked as she pulled out another chair and pulled a star chart to her eyes.  
"Not really, I know where she is, but..."  
"But what?" Aya asked not looking at him  
"I don't know how to bring her to Japan." Daemon said.  
"Where is she?"  
"China" Daemon said as he sighed.  
"That dose present a problem, finding the God of Light was easy since he was here in Japan." Aya said as she placed the chart back on to the desk.  
"Speaking of the God of Light, how is he doing." Daemon asked.  
Aya sighed "I don't know, it's been five days, and he still hasn't awaken."  
"I see, and how is the pharaoh?"   
"Yami? Fine he seems to be keeping Yugi's life as peace, acting as Yugi I mean." Aya said. Since Yugi was out of it, Aya asked Yami if he and Yugi could separate, so Yugi's family and friends wouldn't wonder where he was.  
Just then a maid appeared out of no where.   
"The God of Light is waking," She said.  
"Thank you, can you send someone to inform Yami?" Aya asked. The maid nodded her head and disappeared again.  
"I'll be heading up to check on him" Aya then turned to leave.  
"Try to be easy, finding out your a God is a big surprise"  
Aya stopped and looked at him over her shoulder "I know, trust me, it's you who I don't think would understand." Aya then walked away.  
  
*Yugi's room*  
Yugi laid in a bed with white silk sheets. He opened his eyes to look around but found nothing in interest, it seemed that nothing came to his mind, nothing, like he knew nothing but his name and Yami. YAMI. Yugi cried in his mind, no response.  
//YAMI!// Still no response. Yugi began to panic and he sat upright in the bed, threw his legs over the side and put his hand on his head.  
//Yami please answer// no response. Yugi went from being panicked to being angry and raging with hate for no reason. He stood up and put both of his hands on his head and started to scream out in pain, he thrashed around punching the walls not knowing what to do all he felt was pain.  
"YUGI! STOP!" A voice screamed behind him, he turned and saw Aya, but he could not remember her, all he knew was pain. He ran over to her and wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed, Aya choked and tried to punch him off but Yugi was to strong. Aya then fell to her knees, Yugi continued to squeeze till.  
"YUGI!" Yugi looked up to see...himself? No it was YAMI!  
"Yami?" Yugi whispered. As the pain reduced it's self to a minor headache.   
"Yugi let go of Aya" Yugi did as he was told, Aya fell to her hands and knees breathing really hard. Yami ran to her side and helped her up. Yugi sat down on the bed trying to figure out what he had done.  
"You ok Aya" Yami asked.  
"Ya, I'm fine." Aya breathed.  
"YUGI WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Yami yelled. Yugi flinched.  
"Yami keep your voice down, he had a power trip, that's all, same thing happened to me" Aya said.   
"What do you mean by a power trip?" Yami asked.  
"When a mortal becomes a god or goddess, they get powers. It is painful to get them because it is so much power going through you at one time, and the mortals go crazy till someone can knock them out of it, or you just let it run it's course." Aya said.  
"Why didn't you tell me this could happen? You could have been KILLED!" Yami yelled.  
"That does not matter right now," Aya walked over to Yugi and kneeled in front of him, the markings of his fingers digging in her neck were still there.  
"How do you feel Yugi?" Aya asked nicely.  
"I tried to kill you, I, I don't know why" Yugi said sounding scared.   
  
"Aya tried to kill me but I ended up ok." A voice came from the door, when Aya turned she saw her uncle. Aya stood.  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked.  
"My name is Daemon, I am Aya's uncle and it is a pleasure to meet you Yugi Muto god of Light." Daemon bowed.  
Yugi was shaking now trying to figure out what was going on, and trying to find out why he had tried to kill Aya.  
Daemon walked over to Yugi.  
"Yugi? Does your head hurt?" Daemon asked.  
"Yes."   
"Hmm, your power trip must still be in affect. I will go to my lab and see if I can come up with anything for your head." Daemon walked to the door.  
"Thank you uncle." Aya said.   
"No problem" With that Daemon walked out the door.  
A strange silence filled the room till Yugi asked.  
"What happened?"  
"You had a power trip, that's all" Aya said as she shrugged her shoulders.  
"What do you mean by that's all! I tried to KILL YOU!" Yugi yelled as he stood up and almost fell forward, but Aya caught him and made him sit back down.  
"So? I tried to kill my uncle when I went through my power trip, he forgave me, and I hold no grudge on you." Aya said as she looked at Yugi in the eye.  
Yugi sighed. "How long has it been?"   
"A week" Yami replied.  
"A WEEK! DOSE ANYONE KNOW I'M GONE!"   
"Shhh! Be quiet," Aya ordered "No one found out you were gone, Yami has been acting as you for the last week."  
"Oh? And how did that turn out?" Yugi chuckled.  
  
*Flash back*  
Yami is sitting by Yugi's bed trying to do his homework and Aya walks in.  
"So how is it going?" Aya asked.  
"Bad, I don't get it."  
Aya sits next to Yami. "Don't get what?"  
"This math question."  
Aya looks at the paper. "It's 54"  
"What?"  
"The answer is 54" Aya repeated.  
"How did you do that?" Yami asked. Aya shows him.  
"I DON'T GET IT!" Yami yelled.  
"Be quiet you might wake Yugi."   
"I don't get it."  
Aya sighs and walks out of the room.  
*End of flash back*  
  
"So what did I get on the paper?" Yugi asked. Yami looks around, then looks at the millennium puzzle and merges back with Yugi.  
"HEY! WHAT DID I GET?" Yugi yelled. Aya laughs.  
"You need to rest Yugi my uncle will be up soon with the stuff for your head. Then we can start to look for the next goddess" Aya starts to walk out.  
"Aya! I don't get this"  
Aya turned.  
"What do you mean?" Aya asked.  
"Why am I a god?"  
"You just are, now get some rest."   
"Aya I don't get it."  
Aya turned again.  
"Yugi, no one knows why we are picked we just are." Aya said.  
"Well what's up with the black demon?" Yugi asked.  
Aya sighed. "OK picture this, there is a black orb, and 6 chains are connected to it, the black orb is the black demon, and the chains are the gods and goddesses, now every time a god or goddess is awaken, their chain lets go."  
"Well then why don't we just leave the chains?" Yugi asked.  
"Well first off, the chains will let go themselves, and the black demon is getting strength to fight the chains and break them." Aya turned and left.  
//So Yami, what did I get on the paper? //  
  
~* Next day *~   
Yugi woke to someone pushing his shoulders.  
"Yugi! Wake up!"  
Yugi turned over to see Aya.  
"AYA!" Yugi jumped out of bed.  
"The maids said they couldn't wake you." Aya said as she looked away from Yugi.  
"What?" Yugi asked wondering why Aya was now bright red.  
"Umm, I didn't know you slept in boxers."  
Yugi looks down; he was wearing his black "duel monsters" boxers. (AN: I thought they looked cute on him! :P)  
Yugi now blushed.  
"I'll be waiting outside for you." Aya left without looking at Yugi.  
/smooth/  
//SHUTUP YAMI!//  
  
*Hallway*  
Yugi came out wearing some casual baggy jeans and a long sleeve dark green shirt. He stood in front of Aya, she was wearing punk girl red plaid pants with a tight black shirt on.   
"Um, sorry about in there." Yugi said as he pointed behind him to his room. Aya shook her head.  
"Doesn't matter," Aya started off down the hall.  
"Where are we going?"   
"To my uncles office, he has found where the next goddess is, and we must get her." Aya explained to Yugi.  
"And where is she?" Yugi asked. Aya then stopped in front of a door and opened it.   
  
Yugi saw a small library packed whit books and saw a desk a where Daemon sat.   
"Wow what a load of books!" Yugi said as he and Aya walked to Daemon.   
"He has a lot more in his dungeon. Good morning Uncle."   
Daemon looked up and smiled.  
"Morning Aya, Yugi."  
Aya and Yugi sat in the chairs in front of his desk.  
"So uncle you have found the goddess of Wind?" Aya asked.  
"Yes, and you two must get her." Daemon said as he stood and grabbed a book from the shelf.  
"Um, what do you mean we have to get her?" Yugi asked.  
"Well you know how I found you? We have to find the Goddess of Wind." Aya explained  
"OH, Ok, where is she?"  
"China." Daemon said as he put the book in front of them, it was filled whit stars.  
"I've been watching the stars and they indicate she is there, you leave in 3 hours, so hurry up and pack."   
  
OK I know I left it as a little bit as a cliffhanger! But I'll put up the new chapter ASAP!  
  
Funny days of TKB and KK!  
  
KK and I went to see 'The Ring' at the theater:  
(It is at the part where the main woman is looking for the dead girl in the water.)  
TKB: Eww! Who would want to look for a dead girl, it's probably rotten!  
KK: FIRST ONE TO FIND THE DEAD GIRL WINS CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
TKB: *Blink* *Blink* LOL HAHAHAHAHA!  
(The people sitting behind us: HAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
I can't believe she yelled that! But what can I say, she's KK, LOL that rhymes! Kind of. 


End file.
